1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle awnings, and more particularly to adjustable awnings for watercraft.
2. Description of the Background Art
Watercraft are commonly equipped with adjustable awnings such as, for example, convertible bimini tops. Typically, a convertible bimini top includes a collapsible frame assembly supporting a flexible cover (e.g., canvas). The frame assembly includes a rigid front support structure and a rear support structure coupled to the front and rear, respectively, of the flexible protective cover. Furthermore, the front and rear support structures are typically U-shape wherein each open end is hingably coupled to an opposite side-rail of the watercraft.
In many designs, the bimini top can be arranged into three different positions including a downward folded position, a radar position, and a fully deployed position. In the downward folded position, both the front and rear support structures are folded completely back to a substantially horizontal position such that the frame assembly and protective cover are collapsed near the stern of the watercraft. In the radar position, both support structures are arranged parallel and/or directly adjacent to one another in a fixed, partially raised position. When in arranged in either the downward folded position or the radar position, the tops of the support structures are held together via a boot that wraps around the collapsed cover. In the fully deployed position, the front support structure is positioned upwardly toward the bow of the boat while the rear support is positioned upwardly toward the stern, thus deploying the cover and providing shelter thereunder.
There are disadvantages associated with conventional watercraft awning designs. For example, awnings typically only operate in a limited number of deployed positions and, therefore, do not provide optional user configurations to accommodate for different situations (e.g., location/intensity of the sun, direction/intensity of wind, etc.). As another example, adjustable awnings are not very robust because their frames are typically not very sturdy. As yet another example, many adjustable awning designs (especially automatic devices) require a high number of moving parts thus making them expensive to manufacture and generally less reliable.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable awning that can be configured to operate in more positions than prior art awnings. What is also needed is an adjustable awning that is more robust. What is also needed is an adjustable awning that requires fewer parts than adjustable awnings of the prior art.